Una Mirada al Holocausto
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: un oneshot para cortarte las venas... no muy dado en mi pero que mas da


UNA MIRADA AL HOLOCAUSTO

.

.

.

.

Una vida que causa problemas, una vida de decepciones detrás de mas decepciones, abecés parece que simplemente no hay nada mas aya de esta cueva…

¿Qué se hace cuando te das cuenta que lo que haces no tiene sentido? ¿Qué has desperdiciado años de tu vida en un tiro? ¿Cómo parar de bucees y elegir un nuevo camino?

Mil preguntas pueden inundar mi cabeza y producir migraña en un minuto, puedo simplemente hartarme de mi vida y fingir que no existo pero llega el momento en que todo se desata, en el que ya no puedo engañarnos diciendo que te quiero y en el que tus defectos se hacen presentes y se pasean frente mis sentidos encrespando mi piel.

Pero es que antes no era así… los cambios inherentes de la vida y nuestra existencia marcan los pasos de este baile que ya va siendo hora de que acabe, esta pieza ya duro lo que tenia que durar y los músicos cansados de este son han comenzado a bajarle el animo y se ha apagado la luz.

Las peleas se hacen mas recurrentes tirandole a diarias, no estamos felices separadas y menos juntas. Esta coexistencia adictiva se ha vuelto una agonía y el simple hecho de tenerte a mi lado me produce apatía.

¿Qué nos ocurrió? ¿A dónde fue a parar las frases lindas que me recitabas todos los días?

Adonde van todas las cosas que llegan a su fin… se fueron a la mierda.

No es algo que suceda de la noche a la mañana, en mi mente pasan los momentos en que todo se fue quebrando poco a poco… pelea tras pelea, modo tras modo, palabra tras palabra. El cúmulo de acciones y modos que como el juego de Jenga hicieron mas grande nuestra torre pero también mas débil hasta que llego el punto en que un madero mas movido y toda la construcción callo sin hacer ruido.

Con una despedida torpe e intempestiva. ¿Quién dijo que lo que bien empieza bien acaba? Ya no siento lastima por dejarte en la deriva, en tanto tu lanzas mis retratos a la esquina. Los vecinos a ratos nos miran, sus oídos están al tanto de todo lo que sucede y no se sorprenden al escuchar que tu ya no me quieres, dan un aleluya cuando te ven salir y me dan las gracias por sacar al diablo y traer la paz.

¿Y de esta despedida como huracán que nos queda?

Salgo de mi habitación como un naufrago de su refugio y miro a mi alrededor… piezas de recuerdos destajadas en el pasillo, fotos rotas por los escalones y un pandemónium en lo que alguna vez fue tu habitación. Suspiro resignada… tus desplantes ya no me alteran… hace mucho que deje de temerles.

A paso lento recorro el lugar en donde aun siento vibrar tu voz de lágrimas rojas, bajo las escaleras procurando no pisar los trozos de papel fotográfico, llego a la sala y me quedo viendo los pedazos de vidrio que alguna vez fueron la Tinkerbell que hiciera para ti… otro suspiro.

Y ahora la nada que le hace de compañero al silencio de esta casa, la inexistencia de un sentimiento se refleja en el único espejo que no has roto y se burla de mi señalándome lo que todos habían hecho en su momento

… esto no funciona…

Salgo de mis pensamientos camino hacia la cocina y encuentro de nuevo la marca de tu existencia… ¿pero que diablos en mi vida no tiene tu marca? Todo cuanto poseo en esta casa me trae de viva cuenta tu recuerdo y aun cerrando los ojos estos recuerdos no se van y aun buscando la salida simplemente no se me piensa mostrar.

…15 para las 12 se escucha el reloj sonar… ¿ya tanto tiempo paso?

No pienso, soy un autómata que vive para limpiar los recuerdos mutilados que yacen como la escena de un asesino pasional, si me quedara viéndolos para darles un ultimo vistazo y una plegaria no terminaría esta semana. Sigo limpiando, evado tu recuerdo justo como tu me enseñaste hacer, evado lo que significaste y evado mi existencia que agrito pide una explicación de lo que sucedió. Pero no estoy para pensar, no estoy para meditar lo que ya venia pensando de años atrás, solo tengo mente para una tarea y en ella no aparece compadecerme de mi existencia.

Una brisa congelante recorre la sala, me trae de vuelta a la realidad, volteo con pereza y me encuentro que ni por esta vez haz hecho caso de mis palabras… ni por ser las ultimas que te dedicara…

-cierras la puerta antes de irte Shizuru san….

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

El día que lo escribí no estaba de plácemes, andaba modo: córtate las venas y esta fue mi forma de plasmar el huracán que eran mis pensamientos… no hay mucho que decir sobre este one shot mas que "SE NOS ACABO EL AMOR"… o como sea que vaya la canción u otra canción de ardidos y desamor. Quien sepa algo de mi entenderá el porque de este escrito y quien no… pues ni lo necesita solo quédese con la imagen de Shizuru psyco destrozando un departamento y una Natsuki que entre que piensa y entre que limpia los destrozos que dejo el Huracana Fujino a su paso.


End file.
